A Lovely Weak Fool
by Layla-Fae
Summary: "That third second was infinite infinity, everlasting foreverness, eternal eternity..." An one-shot of how a secret relationship between Amy and Ian would begin like durning the beginning of the clue hunt. Hope you like it.


Was it bad she didn't tell anyone-not even Dan? Was it wrong to feel her pulse vibrating, going at rapid fire speed when their lips were pressed together and her legs turn into jelly? To enjoy his arms around her waist and feel them travel down her shiver covered spine to her waist as he sinked lower into the blissfulness of the kiss as she followed the same trance?

Was that treason? Probably was, in Dan's eyes. And possibly Nellie's as well. But that the time, at all the times, she didn't care, even forgot all about them and the hunt and the branches and all that was on the line of they got caught.

Yes, Amy Cahill didn't magnanimously mind nor constantly fussed over the menacing, grave consequences she would have if her relationship with Ian was discovered.

And yes, it all began during the clue hunt. But not where you think.

It all sprang up at Grace's funeral. He was ungodly rude and he cruelly insulted her and her brother, yes, but it's not the things that he said that effected her. It wasn't the way of how she called her brother an American git. Or the way he cockily walked away from her with his sister who happen to get the same invite to the grand hall. Or the way he told her to incline from the challenge, teasing that Grace didn't want her to face just a dangerous mission, hurting her in a whole new level.

No, it was when they were just sitting there, after reading the first clue they ever gotten. The Holts were complaining about it how they threw away all that money for a small amount of words. While Uncle Alistair was explaining to them about how much they lost, Dan was glaring at the Starling triples who were picking on him.

Amy was watching her brother, who sticking his tongue out at the trio when she felt his eyes on him. She just sensed his complete vision and focus on her-her skin, her body, her entire physical being- for a single second. One diminutive, apace second.

Then, that next second, the one right after the first, she was pulled away-taken apart- from her sibling and directly made visual eye contact with him. Her eyes met with his instantly, like they been waiting for her to greet his for years, centuries, eons.

That third second was infinite infinity, everlasting foreverness, eternal eternity...

They locked eyes- amber devouring jade like a snake and jade being taken whole like defenseless prey- and that's when it happened. The lone, slight, and uncommon action was taken place then and there. And it shocked yet flattered her down to the cord, yet not even skin deep. All in that endless second.

Ian Kabra smiled at her. A real smile.

Not a smirk that towered over her, evincing that he was unbelievingly better then her ever way. Not a cat like grin that assumed that he had something tricky and mean up his sleeve.

No, it was a real, true, pure smile. Happy and kind. And it all towards her. He was looking at her directly, no one else, just her.

A boy never smiled at her that way before. Heck, no one smiled at her like that before. She felt so...deserving. Like she meant something as he beamed at her. Like she wasn't just a pathetic, loser orphan. She was a human being, a meritorious soul.

There has been so many times in her life that she thought of her life as nothing more then a useless blow in the wind. Like nothing she would ever do or become would...would be anything. She was just nothing, and that's was all she would ever be.

But that smile, that smile made that all went away, vanished, dematerialized.

She felt herself smile back at him. She felt a splash of joy, a wave of felicity, a tsunami of blissfulness. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. In that unlimited second, they just smiled at each other and it was the best second of her whole life.

Then, that second was gone and the Kabra's smile was gone and replaced with a old fashion, jaunty smirk. He turned away from her and set his eyes to sister. They spoke loudly over everyone else and then walked out of the grand hall.

Amy stopped smiling, bewilderedness brutally hitting into her system like a slap to the face. Her mind racing with millions of questions and emotions. She was astonished, awed even, but also depressed, yet swayed to uncountable belief.

_What was that?_ She questioned herself. She wasn't sure of that second. Did she just imagined that moment? Did that just really happened? Did she just see it in her head because she was finally going insane? Was he just playing her? What...What?!

She snapped back into reality and found her and Dan the last one in the hall with Grace's lawyer. That's when she remembered what they just gotten themselves into, and every emotion, every feeling she just had from Ian disappeared, and her hate for herself returned.

* * *

It wasn't till that night in the hotel where it was all confirmed. The funeral was just the prologue to that night which was the first chapter to the rest of the endless storyline of their relationship.

Earlier that day, Amy and Dan just found their first clue and epically and stupidly lost the vail they found on top of the roof that Amy had to climb on, during a raging thunder storm with lighting and all she might add. Of course, she lost it as fast as she got it, and she lost it to him.

She lost it to the guy that she felt okay with. Of course he would do this to her. She should've known that second was fake. Nothing but something she took too seriously. Gosh, she was so stupid.

It was late, and she couldn't sleep. Nellie was breathing softly beside her, happily dreaming. Dan was on the other twin size bed with Saladin. Amy was the only one awoke, and it was about three in the morning.

Amy was restless so she decided the best thing was to do was to get a sugary drink and crash out from the caffeine. She quietly and sneakily creeped out of her bed and grabbed some money out of Nellie's purse. She tip toed out of the room, closing the door very slowly so it won't make a sound and walked down to the small lobby to the vending machine.

She didn't expect him. She really didn't. It was like a fairy tale, but not as classy and magical. In fact, not at all. More...random and just weird.

There she was, in her fuzzy pink pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt, with her feet bare and her hair was a total mess, and there he was, in front of the soda machine, in his own brand name, pricey clothing, looking as amazing as always.

Now it's not like you think (again). She didn't just fall to his feet in total amazement. No, oh no- she was ticked.

"W-What do you want?" She snarled the best she could at him. It felt strange that she was the one doing the taunting instead of him.

He raised a brow in surprise of her tone. He probably thought she didn't have it in her. She didn't either.

"I just want one thing." He told her, his tone was lighter yet firmer like he was a man on a mission.

"Like what?" She snapped at him. "To trick me again? To go to my room and, this time, poison Dan for real?"

"The second one is a very temping offer," He snickered at her lightly. She glared. "But no. I didn't come here for that."

She was about to ask him what was the reason he came here, till he started walking towards her. When he was two steps away she took a step back but something stopped her from taking another. He came very close to her and wrapped his arms around her mid back.

She felt her whole face blush as she started straight at him just like before, into those beautiful yet dangerous and forever confusing amber eyes. She felt those certain emotions again, rushing through her body like an adrenaline poison. She was losing herself again, slowly not caring of so.

That when he smiled again, that real happy smile, and she was completely gone.

Soon, with the space between them closing, he kissed her. He kissed her. She remembers stoping, thinking of what just happen. It snapped her out of her little fantasy for a small moment, but she fall back in like a fool, a lovely weak fool.

She kissed him back and it was one of the best moments in her life. No words could described that...that amazing, breath-taking, wonderful moment.

And just like the vail she found, it was gone from her just as fast as she received it.

He abruptly pulled away, but slowly, like he didn't want to go. The kiss ended and Amy just couldn't really breath, much less think. Ian pulled away from her, giving her some space as she tried to restart her brain again.

He stood there, and smiled at her again. She couldn't really look at him for a long while without her face burning like a flame. She was happy, of course, and she was soon smiling like an idiot, letting uncontrollable giggles out like a giddy school girl.

He snickered some too which made her laugh more. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much and she defiantly couldn't remember Ian ever laughing without it be a cruel low chuckle. This was a new side to him that she had never seen before.

But soon the smile vanished in a blink of an eye. He was back to his cold, mean yet handsome appearance. Amy stopped laughing, staring at him in total and blank confusion. She stood straighter, despite of her hurt stomach, cleared her throat like all of the pass two minutes just didn't happen.

He then walked away. Again. He passed her by and walked away. His hand gently graced her's as he went by, but after that, he was gone.

Amy knew then what they had. She was just positive of it. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too. Sure it would have to be a secret but it was better then nothing, as in no connection with him whatsoever and she didn't want that.

She wasn't sure if you could surely classify them as a couple, but they were something. Whatever that something could be...

Maybe, one day, after all this chaos, and giving the fact they will survive the chaos, they could be more.


End file.
